Talk:Unnatural Selection
dont need to kill buffalo i just got the trophy unnatural selection, i have not yet killed any buffalo yet. So its 100% not needed to kill buffalo for the achivement. I play on PS3 22:07, January 30, 2011 (UTC) /Knuspar This page is incomplete, here's a better list: Armadillos Bears Beavers Bighorn Boars Bobcats Buffalo Bulls Chickens Cougars Cows Coyote Crows Deer Dogs Domesticated Horses Ducks Eagles Elk Foxes Goats Hawks Mules Owls Pigs Rabbits Raccoons Seagulls Skunks Snakes Songbirds Vultures Wild Horses Wolves Deer vs. Buck Buck was not included on the list. On the Buck page, however, it is noted as a requirement for the trophy. I've added it to the required list as separate from Deer. If this is incorrect and someone has confirmed it, it can be moved to the Unnecessary list and the reference on the Buck page can be changed. 2ks4 16:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) List needs to be fixed Bucks are registered as deers kills, so they don't need to be put on the required list. Also, ducks are also necessary for the achievement, so they should be moved. Ducks must be included I can only confirm: Ducks are necessary for the achievement. Tried to get it today and shot everything on the list but didn't get it. Then I shot a duck and it popped. Report your status upon receiving the trophy Since there's a lot of back and forth over the list of required kills, it would be helpful for people to report two things: (1) What was the final animal you killed, after which you received the trophy/achievement and (2) Reviewing your list of kills immediately after receiving the achievement, what animals had you not yet killed. Add your experience below. 2ks4 22:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Buffalo IS needed. Last kill before I got the achievement was a buffalo. On Xbox360 The tips section claims that... "The animals must be shot, not run over with a horse/wagon.." I would assume you can also stab them, but I can't confirm that myself. Seagulls are Needed When I got this trophy on PSN, I got it when I killed a Seagull. They are needed for this achievement/trophy. --The Milkman 04:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Songbird isn't needed? I just got the trophy without killing a single songbird. Unless I killed one before I died at some point there is no record of a songbird kill while getting the trophy. 19:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) wild No bear I got it without killing a bear. Maybe you just need to kill a certain number of animals from a list? If thats the case some of the not needed might actually count. : You sure you haven't 'accidentally' shot a bear in your travels? I know I usually get a little more trigger happy than I normally intend when I'm in Tall Trees... :D : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 07:03, April 2, 2012 (UTC) : Well I'm pretty sure at that point I had never even seen a bear, much less killed one, but I can't remember now. 21:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Seagull is not necessary. Seagull is not needed! Just got my achievment, i was missing a duck and a seagull from the list and got the achievment after shooting a duck. 19:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC)vux Duck is not needed No Need for a duck to get d " unnatural selection" trophy in PS3 :Just to make sure, double check the stats from the Start menu ... the Social Club site does not always sync up 100% with what's on the console. :2ks4 (talk) 16:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Possible explanation for discrepancies There are a number of conflicting reports for certain animals here. For example, some users have reported that they got the achievement/trophy immediately after killing a duck or a seagull while others report they got it without a duck or seagull showing in the stats. One explanation may be that the stats displayed in-game and on the Social Club site are collected from saved game files. If a player kills an animal, but then dies or otherwise doesn't save progress after that point, the kill might still be tracked for the purposes of the achievement/trophy, but wouldn't show in the in-game stats. This has been my experience in several games where the statistics the game uses for a trophy are collected separately from saved game progress. If this is the case, I think the "last kill" stat gives a more accurate picture of which animals are needed than the "didn't kill" stat. 2ks4 (talk) 16:35, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Jackalope needed The trophy popped for me when I shot the jackalope (on PS3). 15:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) The seagull IS included. I just got the trophy and it didn't give it to me till I shot a seagull, so you definitely DO need the seagull. And I never shot a buffalo, so a buffalo is not included. Ducks Required, Seagulls Not I can confirm that Ducks are required for this achievement, and that Seagulls are not. Ducks were the last species I killed to get the achievement, and I have not killed any Seagulls, and the achievement popped. I play on the Xbox 360. 21:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) NOT UNLOCKING PLEASE HELP I have killed all but bats which apparently not needed. I have killed a wild horse once but died immediately from the law. I went back to save before i killed a wild horse. Just wondering do i need to do the horse again or the bat. Please reply ASAP been trying FOREVER. Martonz4 (talk) 20:35, August 8, 2013 (UTC)marstonz4 You probably ran over one of the species in a wagon or something, alas, which doesn't seem to count. I need to go through the artcile and mark up those you must shoot through the game at some point or in the side missions to make a shorter list for folks who've beat the game. - 18:11, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Received the Trophy Without Killing a Beaver? I know that it has been three years since this topic started, and this message probably won't be seen by too many players. However, I am only now playing RDR on the GOY edition for the first time, and following my killing a buffalo, just received the Unnatural Selection Trophy without killing a single beaver. I know this because I have yet to encounter a beaver despite looking out for them, because I need to kill five for the Daedelus & Son Stranger mission, which currently is active in my game. I checked on both the xBox and the Social Club tracking stats just to make sure I wasn't missing something, and sure enough they both show that I have achieved this Trophy with no beavers listed as killed. I do note that I HAVE killed a seagull, a songbird and a duck. I am wondering if the discrepencies noted on this page relate to the number of trackable species that must be killed, as opposed to essential species. That is to say, maybe the reason I achieved the trophy is because I had killed the three "debatable" species (i.e. songbird, seagull and duck), and because they CAN count toward the achievement, maybe there is a total count of different animals that matters, rather than specific animals. In fact, I am thinking that contrary to belief, none of the animal species actually are essential -- i.e. you don't have to kill any particular species to achieve this trophy, but you have to kill all but one or two that have always been assumed to be essential. This makes sense for a couple of reasons. One is that one of the stats that RDR keeps track of is "wild animals killed", which may be a way of telling you how close to the achievement you are. I got the trophy after 26 wild animals were killed, and maybe that's the real trigger. Because of challenges and gameplay requirements, many wild species HAVE to be killed before the West Elizabeth portion opens up, especially if you are doing the hunter challenges. However, seagulls, ducks, and songbirds do not need to be killed as part of any challenge, and I can see how people might not even know to shoot one before West Elizabeth. Meanwhile, if you look at the comments and list above, you will see many West Elizabeth-only species like buffalo and beavers as either the last animal killed, or not killed at all. That may be because others like me did kill wild animals other than those required fore challenges before reaching West Elizabeth, and reached the critical "total" of wild animals killed without killing heretofore assumed "essential" West Elizabeth species like buffalo or beavers. Whatever the reason, I assure everyone that I won this trophy without killing a single beaver. So people can see what my stats reflect, here is the current summary of animal kills pulled from the Social Club stats: *Armadillos killed *23 **Bears killed **8 ** **Bighorn killed **5 ** **Boars killed **7 ** **Bobcats killed **21 ** **Buffalo killed **1 ** **Chickens killed **13 ** **Cougars killed **15 ** **Coyote killed **81 ** **Crows killed **23 ** **Deer killed **31 ** **Dogs killed **5 ** **Ducks killed **4 ** **Eagles killed **65 ** **Elk killed **3 ** **Foxes killed **11 ** **Goats killed **6 ** **Hawks killed **128 ** **Domesticated horses killed **407 ** **Wild horses killed **1 ** **Mules killed **1 ** **Owls killed **11 ** **Rabbits killed **20 ** **Raccoons killed **16 ** **Seagulls killed **3 ** **Skunks killed **15 ** **Snakes killed **37 ** **Songbirds killed **7 ** **Vultures killed **13 ** **Wolves killed **121 16:06, October 29, 2013 (UTC)PatentKiller My experience - Duck Yes, Seagull No I just unlocked this achievement tonight (Xbox 360, GOTY). Before completing the achievement, I checked my in-game Stats (not the stats Rockstar website), and made a list of all animals I killed at least once. Here's the list: Armadilllos, Bears, Beavers, Bighorn, Boars, Bobcats, Buffalo, Chickens, Cougars, Cows, Coyote, Crows, Deer, Dogs, Eagles, Elk, Foxes, Goats, Hawks, Domesticated horses, Wild horses, Owls, Rabbits, Raccoons, Skunks, Snakes, Songbirds, Vultures, Wolves, Jackalopes I then compared my list to the list on the page and only found two animals I didn't have: the duck and the seagull. In addition to what the game reports in stats, I don't remember ever killing either one of them. I decided to hunt them individually to help this page. I decided to go after the duck first. Immediately upon shooting a duck, the achievement unlocked - I plucked a feather to confirm it was a duck. I then checked the stats screen and confirmed that I still had not killed a Seagull, but I now had "Ducks" on the list with a 1 beside it. I believe that the Seagull is not required for this achievement. I see that several other players have posted something indicating that the Seagull is not required. So I am going to add the cross to the Seagull to indicate there are several conflicting reports for that animal. --Smiller933 (talk) 05:06, February 6, 2014 (UTC) : Per the comments by 12.226.89.212 above, I had recorded that I had 25 Wild species before unlocking the achievement, and 26 Wild species immediately after unlocking the achievement (still have the game paused - have not done anything since unlocking it). So I decided to edit the table above to add # of Wild animal species killed. Indeed, it really may be a case that the "controversial" animals are the wild animals that are the most commonly killed last by someone. I think I'll try and replay this game using a new profile, and make a point of not ever killing a deer or some other ridiculously common animal to see I can unlock this achievement with 26 wilds other than the deer. --Smiller933 (talk) 05:22, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The list was pretty accurate for me I just need a buffalo. I had to kill a buffalo before it gave it to me. But as soon as I did I got the achievement. 12:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Buffalo required for trophy on PS3 As of June 2014, a buffalo IS required for the trophy on PS3. The trophy popped right after I shot my first buffalo. Just got the unnatural Selection Trophy after I shot a Seagull Just got the Unnatural Selection Trophy after I shot down a Seagull. Seagull is needed I shot a seagull and the Trophy popped right after that up... Seagull and Duck My specs: PlayStation 3, GOTY Edition. Well, I just earned this trophy and it popped out right after killing a seagull, so it seems that they are required. Also, according to my stats, I've never encountered any duck in my playthrough - these are not necessary. Trindave (dyskusja) 13:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Remove Buffalo Buffalo are not required for this, my last animal was a duck. Xbox, normal. 02:58, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Unnatural Selection Update I Got The Unnatural Selection Achievement Promptly After Killing My First Wild Horse. Although I Never Liked The Idea of Killing Horses, I Realized This Was The Final Step To Get It Over With. Now I Have A Total of 26 Total Wild Animal Species Killed Which Included 4 Recently Killed Seagulls and 2 Ducks Red Dead 49 (talk) 14:10, January 24, 2016 (UTC)Red Dead 49